2006-09-27
This is what happened on }} in stories that can be dated. Events Whateley Academy After mounds of paperwork, Sara is brought to Whateley late in the evening or early in the morning of the next day. Tennyo and Jinn manage to see her arrive with Mrs. Carson, Mrs. Shugendo , Dr. Bellows , Belle Forbes and Dr. Otto .A Simple GameIt's Nice to have Friends They show Sara to her new room in the basement of Poe Cottage, the Lovecraft Room . It's tastefully decorated in magical wards. Mrs. Shugendo finishes off the paperwork, and Dr. Bellows gives her the class schedule. Peeper and Greasy lurk in the bushes, trying to get nude photos of the girls in Poe Cottage. They're notably unsuccessful. At breakfast with the Alphas, Hekate is missing. Tansy learns that a distant relative has died, and she had to go to Maui for a week to help settle the estate. Don Sebastiano demonstrates that, with Skybolt and Cavalier, he has no need for anyone else to suck up to him. He might take her out for a test drive later. Tansy departs, steamed.Jade 4 - Bottle a Jinn Sara eats a Labrador for breakfast. The kids near enough to see are weirded out. Peeper and Greasy make a nuisance of themselves on their new broadcast system, W.A.R.S. (Whateley Academy Radio Station ). At breakfast, someone burns Adriane's homework; he's late to class getting it reprinted. He has more problems with his roommate, Anvil, who is more than a bit of a bully. He wonders whether his life is worth living.The Problem with Power Sara joins Ayla in Costume Shop I .Ayla and the Tests: Chapter 1 – The Lernean Hydra Ayla has her first testing session: an MRI and a PET scan. Ayla meets Jim Hewley at the Powers Testing center and makes a deal with him to market his speed reading gadget. Then she gets to Drs. Shandy and Hewley , who start with simple going heavy and going light tests. She turns out to be an extra-dimensional density changer, which is apparently a very rare talent. Hillary brings in lunch. After costume class, Sara interrupts the Cheerleaders trying to beat on Jade. Erik Mahren and Ryan Wilson do a sim demonstration for Mr. Anderson's survival class. Lifeline is the only student who manages to figure out that Cpl. Mahren is a baseline.Parkour Jam Hooligans Sara goes to the library during lunch and is interrupted by the Goths afterwards. The leader introduces himself as Nyarlathotep , and Sara tells him off in no uncertain terms. That makes her a bit late to Hacking Theory . Jade and Jann have a fake skin made. Jade has Dr. Bellows implant a suggestion to help her with target practice. He also helps her along with self-hypnosis. It works - her practice on the range improves enormously. Tansy decides her next approach to Don Sebastiano should be through Skybolt, so she does a bit of hypnosis to make Skybolt think that Tansy is the greatest. Sara faces off against Chaka in Basic Martial Arts . Mahren boots Counterpoint out of heavy weapons class for pointing a weapon at another student and saying that the instructor wouldn't dare do anything about it. NOTE: The next four incidents could happen any time between the 27th and 29th, the order doesn't matter for the story. Erik invites Aquerna to the Parkour Jam that will take place in Boston that weekend. Erik finds one of Lt. Trout 's security platoon trying to bust into the Cage where the really dangerous weapons are stored. He seriously injures the guy, and then dumps him on Lt. Trout and Sgt. Buxton , the two leaders of most of the corruption on campus. Erik plays the video of the Rager's Night in Darwin, Australia that had started the rumors of the Dragonslayers. It happened around Christmas, 1996. Jinn tries to attract Fey's attention during modeling class, but Fey doesn't make the connection. Jade and Jann talk with Toni, Ayla, and Tennyo about their costumes during the study session. They looks over Jann's costume during their study time, and decide on Shroud for her code name. Then Jade shows her costume, which looks like a devisor. She tells them she's decided on Generator as her code name. Nex turns over the information, and Tansy gets Sahar to go out on a date with him. For two thousand dollars. Before dinner, Fey talks about the photography session, and what the photographer had wanted her to do with leaves. They discover that it's difficult to tell the difference between Jade and Jann made up with the new skin. At dinner, Sara sits with Team Kimba. She absorbs a small shrub, Fey winces because she can hear the plant scream as Sara sucks out its life force. After dinner, the Cheerleaders plan on waylaying Sara. Bloodworm makes them a proposal. The Cheerleaders break into Sara's room and capture her. Bunny tells Ayla that Sara has been kidnapped and says something about Fey and Ley Lines. Ayla runs into Belle on the way out and tells her to follow the Ley Lines. Belle dashes off with Mirror and several others. Nyarlathotep, wearing a robe made up of ribbons, and the cultists try to sacrifice Sara in some horribly mangled ritual, and manage to call up Sara's real father, Gothmog, the Demon Lord of Lust and Perversion, instead. Nyarlathotep falls into the chasm. Demonic father gives his daughter a gift and tells her to call so they can talk. Belle, Mirror, Ayla, and several others show up right after Sara's dad leaves. Sara spends some time telling Team Kimba and Belle her story when they get back to Poe. Tansy and Don Sebastiano have a quiet evening in his room. After Tansy falls asleep, Jinn tries to practice shifting into object form. She discovers that she can condense herself to be very small and then get breathed into Tansy's lungs. After she snaps back, she discovers, quite by accident, that she's now got control of Tansy's body. She starts practicing. Tansy wakes up before Jinn has managed to do too much, but Jinn is persistent, and Tansy needs sleep. Somewhere Unmentionable The cultist named Nyarlathotep got hurled into the yawning chasm that had opened at the end of the ritual. He meets the real Nyarlathotep . Elsewhere The Chessmaster is not happy as his game against Mrs. Potter and Dr. Tanaka ends with his opponent having seven queens on the board, and his king, a boy in robes made of ribbons, is checkmated. He consoles himself with Deathlist. New York Dr. Braeburn meets Dr. Arendt. They meet in a helicopter taking a tour of New York City. Dr. Arndt discusses some paleo digs involving apparent fights between h. Heidelbergis and h. Sapiens. The sexual split is, um, disturbing. The paleo people have dismissed the results as coincidence and bad technique.The Braeburn Report Dr. Braeburn relates the discussions he had with the head of the Mindroling monastery in Tibet, which were both quite informative and quite baffling. The abbot mentions the Hand of Gaia (probably but not certainly Chou Lee, although not by name) and also an artifact, The Pearl of Great Price, that was stolen from the monastery around 1930, which would answer all of his questions at the cost of himself. Typically inscrutable answer. See Also * }} * - 1 day}}|Previous Day * + 1 day}}|Following Day References Category:Timeline